


What About Destiny?

by aak88



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aak88/pseuds/aak88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordélia n’arrive pas à dormir et s’interroge sur le destin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> C’est le genre d’idée qui vient quand je me mets au lit après avoir discuté du couple toute une soirée ^^ C’est vraiment tout bête, le genre de scènes qui sert juste à faire plaisir à mon petit cœur de Cangel…

Cordélia regardait le plafond de la chambre 227 de l’hôtel Hypérion, essayant désespérément de faire venir le sommeil en comptant les moutons. Ce genre de procédé n’avait jamais fonctionné sur elle, mais au point où elle en était, elle se disait qu’elle n’avait rien à perdre… Evidemment, après avoir dépassé la centaine, son esprit recommença à vadrouiller, lui disant que c’était une perte de temps.

"Arg!" grogna-t-elle, enfonçant ses poings dans ses yeux et le regrettant aussitôt.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, la jeune femme avait reçu une vision des Puissances Supérieures, la mettant dans un état tel qu’Angel avait été obligé de la porter jusqu’à la chambre qu’elle occupait lorsqu’elle restait à l’hôtel. La pièce avait été réaménagée spécialement pour elle et Cordélia trouvait qu’elle s’y rendait de plus en plus souvent. Les visions s’empiraient et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la face devant ses amis, préférant aller s’allonger et sombrer dans l’inconscience pour fuir la douleur.

Une fois Angel parti, elle s’était rapidement endormie, épuisée par la vision et le troupeau de rhinocéros qui jouaient l’hymne national, tout en portant des crampons, dans son cerveau. Enfin, c’était avant qu’elle se réveille en sursaut, vingt minutes plus tôt, avec le cri de la victime de sa vision résonnant dans ses oreilles. Sa migraine avait disparu en grande partie, ce qui voulait dire qu’Angel était arrivé à temps pour faire son truc du Vengeur de la Nuit. Mais comme bien souvent, les images étaient gravées dans sa mémoire et venaient la hanter. Dès qu’elle fermait les yeux, la scène se rejouait dans son esprit, malgré ses efforts pour la bloquer et penser à autre chose.

Quand sa 17ème tentative pour s’imaginer dans un jacuzzi avec Keanu Reeves et Brad Pitt échoua, Cordélia se redressa et balança ses jambes hors du lit.

Si elle revoyait encore une fois cette pauvre jeune femme – blonde, comme par hasard. Est-ce que les démons suivaient tous le même guide, du style ‘Massacres pour les Nuls’? – se faire éviscérer, elle allait hurler. Ou s’arracher les yeux. Ou peut-être les deux.

Elle n’avait pas encore décidé. 

Se passant une main sur le visage, Cordélia soupira. Elle but une gorgée du verre d’eau posé sur la table de nuit et se leva en s’étirant. Peut-être qu’une petite promenade dans les couloirs de l’hôtel lui changerait les idées.

Elle sortit de la chambre et un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait oublié comme l’Hypérion pouvait être lugubre la nuit. Elle passa devant la chambre d’Angel et hésita. Peut-être devrait-elle vérifier que le vampire n’était pas blessé. Après tout, le démon de sa vision semblait assez dangereux et jouer à l’infirmière lui permettrait de se concentrer sur quelque chose d’autre que son apitoiement sur elle-même. De plus, avec un peu de chance, Connor serait éveillé et elle pourrait voler un câlin ou deux.

Décision prise, elle frappa doucement sur la porte et sentit une pointe de soulagement lorsqu’Angel l’invita à entrer.

Son meilleur ami était installé dans son lit avec un livre à la main, la pièce faiblement éclairée par la lampe de chevet. Il leva les yeux de son bouquin et l’accueillit avec un sourire. "Hey."

"Hey." 

"Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il en refermant le livre.

"Oui, je n’arrive pas à dormir alors je viens voir si tu n’as pas besoin d’être raccommodé." Ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse nu du vampire et le bandage blanc juste au-dessus de son nombril. Elle remarqua ensuite qu’il avait une coupure à l’arcade sourcilière. 

Suivant son regard, Angel haussa les épaules, "Fred s’est déjà occupée de moi. Elle a dit que tu serais fâchée si elle me laissait comme ça."

"Oh." Cordélia essaya de cacher la déception et, d’accord, la jalousie dans sa voix. Ce n’était pas qu’elle aimait voir Angel blessé. Mais la routine de l’infirmière était *leur* truc et elle aimait prendre soin de lui. "Comment vont les autres?"

"Gunn a quelques égratignures, mais rien de grave." Elle remua sur ses pieds, cherchant quelque chose à dire et il fronça les sourcils. "Tu es sûre que ça va?"

"Ouais, c’est juste… J’ai fait un cauchemar."

"Vision?"

"Ouais."

"Tu veux en parler?"

"Pas vraiment." 

Angel la regarda un instant avec une expression mystérieuse, même pour Cordélia, et puis il posa le livre sur sa table de chevet, soulevant les couvertures et indiquant la place à côté de lui. La jeune femme lui lança un sourire de gratitude et se glissa sous les draps. Elle tapota l’oreiller quelques fois, gigota pour trouver une position confortable et se tourna finalement vers Angel qui la regardait avec une expression amusée. "C’est bon, t’es installée?"

Elle se contenta de rouler les yeux et puis lança un regard vers la nurserie. "Connor est endormi?"

"Oui. Enfin." Quand elle leva un sourcil, il expliqua. "J’ai dû chanter trois berceuses et puis utiliser le joker du visage de vampire pour qu’il arrête de pleurer."

La jeune femme sentit un sourire tirer ses lèvres. "Tu m’étonnes qu’il pleurait s’il a dû t’écouter à trois reprises." 

"Qu’est-ce que tu veux d… Hey!" s’offusqua Angel quand il comprit qu’elle venait d’insulter son chant.

Elle lui tira la langue de façon espiègle et, se sentant soudainement confiante, elle attrapa la main d’Angel, la tirant autour d’elle alors qu’elle se tournait sur le côté, son dos au vampire. Celui-ci se raidit momentanément avec le changement de position puis, après un instant, il se détendit, se rapprochant d’elle et lui rendant l’étreinte avec un sourire satisfait.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas parler de ton cauchemar?" demanda-t-il. Le souffle utilisé pour parler lui chatouilla la joue et Cordy se retint de ne pas glousser.

"Ouais, j’ai envie d’arriver à m’endormir en pensant à autre chose… d’où ma présence ici."

"D’accord," Il étira le bras pour éteindre la lampe avant de reprendre sa position, enroulé autour de la jeune femme. "Tu veux parler de quoi?"

"Je… je ne sais pas, c’est *toi* qui est censé me changer les idées."

"Juste…" Il fut silencieux un instant. "Connor a utilisé deux langes en une heure ce soir."

Elle rit malgré elle. "Purée, Angel, t’as rien trouvé de mieux comme sujet de conversation?" Seigneur, ce qu’il pouvait être abruti parfois.

"Désolé… tu sais que je ne suis pas doué à ce genre de choses." 

Cordélia pouvait clairement imaginer son regard de chien battu et le besoin de le rassurer l’envahit malgré elle. Elle lui pressa la main de façon rassurante et fut surprise de ne pas la trouver aussi froide qu’elle en avait l’habitude. "Hey, ta main est presque chaude!"

"J’ai pris une douche."

"Elle devait être bouillante pour que ça se sente encore." Elle souleva la main du vampire, l’examinant de près et la posant contre son nez et sa joue. C’était étrange. Pas déplaisant, mais inhabituel.

"Connor n’apprécie pas d’avoir des mains glaciales sur le ventre quand je lui change ses couches." Expliqua Angel, tout simplement, en haussant les épaules.

Cordélia sourit. Angel était un père formidable. A chaque fois qu’elle l’observait s’occuper de son fils, elle avait l’irrésistible envie de lui tapoter la tête de façon appréciative… ou de le prendre dans ses bras, selon son humeur.

"Tu es trop chou avec lui."

Elle le sentit se renfrogner contre sa joue. "Hum… je ne suis pas chou."

"Si tu l’es." Insista-t-elle.

"Je suis le Fléau de l’Europe. Les Fléaux de l’Europe ne sont pas choux."

Elle lui tapota la main de façon condescendante. "Ouais, t’es un grand méchant vampire."

"Ne l’oublie pas." La réponse était sérieuse, mais le renfrognement avait disparu pour laisser place à un sourire.

_Un grand méchant vampire qui aime les câlins_ , pensa Cordélia en sentant le vampire serrer ses bras autour d’elle et se coller encore plus près, de sorte qu’elle était sure que, si quelqu’un entrait, il ne pourrait pas voir où elle commençait et où il finissait.

Elle fronça presque les sourcils en réalisant que si quelqu’un entrait *vraiment* dans la pièce, ils passeraient certainement pour des amants étant donné la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La pensée aurait sans doute dû un peu plus la déranger. Mais en fait, elle se rendit compte que ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout, elle se sentait bien là, dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir le corps d’Angel contre le sien, ses jambes presque emmêlées avec les siennes, le tout s’adaptant merveilleusement bien, comme si elle était censée être là, dans cette position avec lui. Comme si leurs corps avaient été conçus pour s’épouser à la perfection.

"Angel, tu crois au destin?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Huh?" grogna-t-il, le visage enfui dans le creux de son cou.

"Le destin, tu sais… Est-ce que tu penses que tu étais destiné à mourir et devenir un vampire avec une âme et puis venir à L.A pour être le champion des Puissances? Et que mes parents étaient destinés à perdre leur argent pour que je parte à L.A et que je devienne ta visionnaire?" 

"Je ne sais pas…" Il réfléchit un instant et puis continua. "Je crois que tout le monde a un destin de départ mais qu’on a tous la possibilité de faire des choix différents. Comme avec les prophéties qui annoncent la fin du monde. Tu sais combien j’en ai rencontrées dans ma très longue vie?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, n’étant pas sûre de voir le rapport. "Quatre?"

"Trois…" convint le vampire. 

"C’est réconfortant," gloussa Cordélia.

Angel ne put empêcher un petit rire d’échapper à ses lèvres. "Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’il y a toujours des personnes qui essayent de te dire ce qui va t’arriver en t’imposant leurs idées. Mais tu peux choisir de te détourner du chemin tracé…"

"Donc, tu crois à la destinée?"

"Je suppose… mais je crois surtout au libre arbitre."

La visionnaire acquiesça silencieusement, digérant ce qu’il venait de dire. "C’était quoi?" demanda-t-elle après un moment, désireuse de sentir la vibration de sa voix contre sa joue. C’était une sensation agréable.

"Hein?" Il semblait confus et sa voix était légèrement somnolente.

"Le livre que tu lisais avant que je n’arrive, c’était quoi?"

"L’enfer de Dante."

"Pourquoi ça ne m’étonne pas?" Elle se tourna pour lui lancer une grimace espiègle.

"Je croyais que tu voulais dormir." Rétorqua Angel avec une fausse expression de contrariété.

"Je t’ennuie?" Le sourcil qu’elle souleva le défia de répondre par la positive.

"Non, mais… j’ai tes cheveux dans le nez quand tu te mets comme ça."

"Oh, désolée." Elle se remit en place et soupira avec contentement lorsqu’elle sentit les lèvres d’Angel contre sa gorge.

"Ca ne devrait pas être aussi agréable."

"Quoi dont?"

"Le fait qu’un vampire m’embrasse la jugulaire. Ca ne devrait pas être aussi agréable."

Le torse d’Angel vibra contre son dos alors qu’un doux rire s’échappait de ses lèvres. Cordélia ferma les yeux, savourant l’instant tandis que les mains du vampire lui caressaient le ventre à travers sa blouse…

"Angel?"

"Hum?"

"Ca t’arrive de penser à comment seraient les choses si on ne s’était jamais rencontré à la soirée de Margot?"

"De qui?"

"La soirée où tu étais venu avec une blonde…" Cordélia plissa le nez malgré elle. Il les attirait ou quoi? "Nina?" 

"Tina." Corrigea Angel.

"Peu importe." 

"Si on ne s’était jamais rencontré?"

"Ouais."

"Je ne sais pas." Elle le sentit sourire. "Je suppose que ma vie aurait sûrement été plus facile." Il ignora le ‘Pfffft’ de Cordélia. "Je veux dire, personne ne m’aurait harcelé en me disant," Il prit une voix aigüe et nasillarde, "Angel, arrête de bouder…"

"Je ne parle pas comme ça!" s’offusqua Cordélia en riant. Elle essaya de se tourner pour lui donner une tape espiègle mais il resserra ses bras autour d’elle, l’empêchant de bouger et lui faisant une petite chatouille pour qu’elle reste en place. Cordy gloussa tandis qu’Angel continuait son imitation, imperturbable:

"Il y a un beau soleil dehors!" Il reprit sa voix normale, s’imitant lui-même. "Et alors? Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais aller en profiter." La voix aigüe fut de retour. "Mais tu me peux me regarder pendant que je vais m’étendre au soleil et te tenter en portant un petit bikini qui ne couvre absolument rien. Et puis en rajouter une couche en demandant à Gunn de me mettre de la crème…"

"Pourquoi ça t’ennuie que Gunn me mette de la crème?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix, étant presque certaine de connaître la réponse. 

"Je ne sais pas," Répliqua Angel. "Pourquoi ça t’ennuie de savoir si on était destiné à se trouver?"

_Touché_ , pensa Cordélia. Elle se tourna juste assez pour rencontrer le regard connaisseur d’Angel. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Aucun mot n’était nécessaire. Ils savaient tous les deux que la dynamique de leur relation avait lentement évolué. C’était évident, même les meilleurs amis les plus proches ne s’enlaçaient pas comme des amants. Les yeux d’Angel disaient à la jeune femme que, comme elle, il était conscient de ce qu’il se passait et que, comme elle, il n’était pas désireux d’entamer cette discussion maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, satisfaits de laisser la question de côté et de simplement savourer l’instant.

La visionnaire repris sa place, prenant la main d’Angel et la tirant encore plus étroitement autour d’elle, le sentant se blottir un peu plus près (si c’était physiquement possible) et fourrer son nez à l’endroit où son épaule rencontrait son cou, y déposant un petit baiser.

Cordélia connaissait les règles. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse d’un vampire, encore moins d’un vampire avec une âme qui venait avec des tonnes de bagages émotionnels et une malédiction lui interdisant le bonheur parfait (et elle était Cordélia Chase, elle pouvait rendre n’importe qui parfaitement heureux, merci beaucoup!). Même si le dit vampire était son meilleur ami, la personne la plus gentille, attentionnée et avec le cœur le plus gros qu’elle ait jamais rencontré. L’homme-pire qui lui donnait l’impression d’être à la fois perdue et trouvée. L’homme qui lui donnait envie de lui confier son cœur sans peur, parce qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que lorsqu’elle était dans ses bras, qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi belle que quand elle sentait ses yeux sur elle et qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi heureuse que lorsqu’elle partageait un simple moment de complicité avec lui, comme ce soir.

Le bon sens, l’éthique, l’auto-préservation, ces fichues règles, tout lui disait que c’était mal et qu’ils n’auraient pas dû être dans cette relation ambiguë, ce flirt de moins en moins inoffensif, cette danse particulière et intime qu’ils exécutaient depuis des semaines, à se tourner autour, subtilement et pas si subtilement... Mais à cet instant précis, alors qu’elle sentait les bras d’Angel autour d’elle, son torse musclé contre son dos, son visage dans le creux de son cou et que le marchand de sable venait enfin l’emporter dans le pays des rêves… elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s’en inquiéter parce qu’elle avait la conviction qu’elle était à l’endroit exact où elle était censée être.

Fin.


End file.
